Moonchild
by Shyleigh
Summary: Her story began in the forests, where anything could hide in the recesses of the trees, the canopies scattering shadows across its floor. She was the bearer, the true moonchild. Celena's part in the Escaflowne movie (CelenaDilandau pairing)
1. Prologue

A/N: Well, this takes place in Escaflowne movie land, and is all about Celena, even though she never does appear in the movie. I don't know where I came up with this, but I'm going to have her be sort of like Hitomi's counterpart, the way I've always seen Van and Dilandau to be. I think this will mostly focus on after the movie, but it will happen during and before also. And yes, this will be a Celena/Dilandau. Oh and for anyone who's curious, Celena means goddess of the moon ^._-  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Escaflowne, or any of the characters, or anything else that involves the movie. Unbelievable I know.  
  
~ Moonchild ~  
  
Her story began in the forests, where anything could hide in the recesses of the trees, the canopies scattering shadows across its floor. These were the times before the great conflict, before the wars. Even then I remember, there was a hum in the air, a foreboding I did not like. The worst was to come, our world would be filled with the death and sadness. The blood thirst of those days to come would almost destroy the world. I felt this, even then, when things were peaceful to the innocent. The land shook and I knew Dashina was to be destroyed, as well as other settlements. This was its one fate, there were others, and I knew I could save my people. That's when I forged it, the stone. The skies guided my hands in its making, I spun it out of the dirt and weaved it together with tendrils of moon rays that dispersed around me in the late night. The moons glowed bright. Moisture and air and the dead were confined within the dirt, within the gem. It glowed and sparkled like the moon itself, and I knew this would save my people. They needed more than the moon stone though. The gem required a bearer. I was tempted to claim myself as the one to be our saviour, but it was not meant to be this way. I was to die for my people. I had seen it, and so I knew this would have to be, unchangeable and written in stone. I had to search for the bearer, a true moonchild. I would know when I found them.  
  
And I did know. Deep in the forests near Dashina was where I found her. I remember the boy, holding her hand tightly in his, his knuckles white. His eyes were detached, a warrior's eyes. They were children, bruised and cut. Their blood smelt like that of wounded soldiers, a promise of hardship to come. They and their parents had been running away from a danger the children never understood. They entered the forest, but lost their parents to wolves. I had been wandering when I found them. The boy looked up at me with blue eyes. Such a desperate stare he had. That's when I sang to them, my song of enchantment. He collapsed from exhaustion, his frail form crumpled to the ground still clutching the girl's hand. But the girl, the girl stared up at me with sky eyes, wide and open, waiting. Her eyes truly shone. She was pale white, like a perfect glass doll ready to be broken. She was lost, but unafraid. She was the lost soul, and the saviour. She was my moonchild. Celena.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Nostalgia

A/N: This is all very nostalgic (hence the title) and is just giving you a look into Celena's life up until the point where I'm going to start. I'm planning on switching over to Celena's POV soon (if you haven't already figured out who's telling the story, I'll say next chapter) And thanks to esca_fan , and cat (blah blah blah, eh?) for actually reviewing considering there wasn't much to say.  
  
~ Disclaimer: This is about the time when suddenly she realized she didn't have a disclaimer. I don't own Escaflowne. phew. That was a close one. ~ ` ` ` ` ` ~Moonchild: Nostalgia~ ` ` ` ` ` ` `  
  
She used to ask me why I sang. Some things even I didn't know. Celena was different from me more than I knew. She always sang for reasons. She was always a funny child. I brought her and her brother to the village, where my people eyed them with curiosity. I cleaned them, and healed them. Celena's expression was ever hopeful and confused. She didn't speak much; I sometimes thought she could say a whole sentence in one word. The boy never came to trust me. He stayed because his sister did, his eyes coldly observed me, rimmed with mistrust. He was a barrier to Celena, I knew then I would send him away as soon as he was old enough to fight. He was warrior even then I suppose. Celena never did tell me what happened to her parents; I saw the story through her. She never spoke of them. My people saw her as sad, distressed. Those who knew her saw the opposite in her. She was happy, happier than anyone I have met since, but only at night. She thrived off the night.  
  
It was as if she always understood what I wanted of her. I can't remember how long the children had been with me when I told her of her destiny; time slips from my recollection. I told her she would have to stay with me from now on. That she now was very important to my people, and that she couldn't question this. It was already a set fate. I had to give her something, lock it within her body, something she would have to carry the rest of her life. She merely nodded. At these times I sometimes wondered if she heard me, or if she just knew already. An eerie quality she possessed that would sometimes unsettle me. She didn't protest when I gave her the moon stone, how it slipped into her chest where no one else would reach it. She loved it, even then.  
  
I lived by the moon, for the night is when I worked my magic. There were two Celena said to me once, there are two moons, why did I always refer to just one? One was alive I knew, and not the true moon. The other, it was the one that enchanted me, enchanted her. It was beautiful, but modest. It would never out shine the stars. The sun blocked out its competitors, shining forcefully, wanting all to see. The sun was action, the movement of a day. The moon was peace, rest. I told Celena all of this, things she already knew.  
  
Her brother despised me. He saw I was changing her. The truth was, I was simply helping her embrace something she had always been. She was born a moonchild, the same way I was. He hated when we would leave together at night, and sing in the forest. Sometimes we were silent and would work our magic in other ways. Celena understood. We looked into the past and the present. Later, Celena would see the future. The futures that had to be, the futures that should be, and the futures that might be. Some could be changed, but others had been written long ago in the history of our planet by forces I, nor any other soul, could thwart. My moonchild came to understand all of this, and I learned to love her. Her smiles she held only for me and her brother, a thing I received often at night, her little laugh, her bubbling giggles, her loving sky eyes. She smiled most at night, and laughed and skipped and ran. She was alive in the glow of the moon. Her brother came to see she loved this life, but he never quite knew what we did at night. His looks chilled me to the bone, his blue eyes hard. He never spoke to me, only to her.  
  
My people knew what she was, what she was to them. They would have loved her, cherished her, worshipped her. But they wanted a sun child, and Celena was not like this. She was of the moon. She kept to herself during the day hiding in her hut, accompanied by her brother. She would venture out in the day, but they never saw her the way I was able to when the sun had left. If only they could see her in the dark of the moon glow, then they would love her. Her hair was pure white in the moon and her eyes reflected their rays and her smile would brighten her face. The greatest memory I have of my child is to see her, skipping and laughing in the forest, calling to the owls who loved the night like her. She would dance and her skirt would twirl around her. Her skin was so pale. My people spoke little of my child. She didn't flaunt herself in their faces, so talk was of other things that did. Some doubted my gift. They believed I had lost some of it, mistaken in my choice. These were fools. I was the seer of my people and would be till my death; my gift would not be lost till my last breath had left my body. Celena would be made mage after me, for I would train no other successor. Some outraged quietly about my decision. She was not of our people. She was not kin. The girl did not deserve the honour. Before they had respected my wishes. I suppose my resigned ways had begun to spark doubt in their hearts.  
  
The other children of my people were untouched by the adults distaste for Celena, so she had friends she would see, even in the day. I envied my child. I had been separated from those my age when I was young. They called me Bird because of my singing and snickered at me when my back was turned. I remember desiring to fly away from my fate then, just like a songbird, free of care. I knew better now. I was glad because Celena would be different. When I spoke my voice was bitter and I always kept to myself. Celena would be free after her deed, by then I will be trapped. I chose then to shield her from such things. My protectiveness was great. I had never loved some one before.  
  
She would play games with the girls and laugh at the boys. Those children would receive her smiles. She was close with some of them, but never as close as she was with me. Her brother would grin while he watched her play and sometimes join in. I observed them from afar, soaking in her happiness.  
  
I sent her brother away when he grew to be fifteen. He wanted to be trained to be a warrior, and he could never find such learning here. He knew I loved his sister, so I suppose he trusted me enough to keep her safe. He gave me a steady glare and a nod of his head the day he left that told me everything he could have said with words. Allen would come and visit Celena when he had the chance. She smiled and laughed that night, thinking of her brother and his soon to come triumphs.  
  
I taught her everything I knew. My magic flowed out of my fingers and into hers and we were infinite together. Celena would master her mind and her power, and would become stronger than even I. I loved her with all my heart and the magic I held was held by her as well and I was never as happy as when I was with her.  
  
We both felt the tremors when they came. The few years before the wars they would begin, sometimes my mind would ache with things to come and the sight of blood would flood our ears and eyes and all we could do was wait. Celena shook with the quake of the devastation of things to come and I knew I would not be there to aid her. I was to die, but I didn't know how this was to be. I thought sometimes of telling her my fate, just to see how she would react. If she loved me as much as I loved her. I look back now and I suppose she already knew. Whether she sensed it or saw it in the moon I am still unsure.  
  
My people felt it too, and they were afraid. They were such fools. Celena would save them, her power was beyond their imagining.  
  
Something I will always remember happened during the tremors. Just at the time when they had started to get big, when some who could feel them would stop brushing the warnings aside. That's when she met 'him', or so she sometimes spoke of the boy. I suppose my hate for him stemmed from him stealing something from me that I wanted all to myself. Even I could be a fool sometimes. I wanted Celena to love me and only me. I didn't know how to share for I had never had to do so before. It was the night before I left and never saw her again, it was then he stole her away from me and I would never be able to fully get her back. ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` 


	3. The Waterfall

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne -._-* oh well.  
  
' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' Moonchild: The Waterfall ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '  
  
There was something different in the air that day. I could just feel it. The air, it was just full of promise. Something would happen that night I was sure. I was a firm believer in the night holding new discoveries. Sora always wanted me to see it that way. She was a bizarre woman. She would never visit me during the day, but I could always feel her watching me, even when Allen and I were just playing with our friends. Allen told me to not be so comfortable with her, that she was not to be trusted. He gave me steady glares when I left with her at night. I loved my brother, but I also cared for Sora. How I miss him now. I can only imagine him training with his sword. He always was practicing when he was younger. He used a broad stick and was instructed by a man in Dashina who knew some of swordplay. I think of him always, and I hope he'll be glad that I'm taking good care of Natal, his owl. He knew how I loved her.  
  
I picked daisies out in the fields of Dashina that day. Cato came with me and we made daisy chain crowns and braided each other's hair. She laughed with me and we skipped while the flowers and grass moved against our feet and our skirts billowed as we walked. I like to pay attention to simple things during the day so I could focus later; Sora always expected me to focus. Some forget the feel of grazing your feet across grass, leaving an imprint where it was you stepped. The grass must remember, your feet unsettling them like the wind. The daisies, being crushed under careless soles, pushed into the dirt. Time is slower for me than others, so I can tuck away little things to remember. Cato says people think I'm strange. Cato always has had better judgment then I. Sora never told me if I was, so I'm not sure. I suppose I'm weird because I love the night. Sora's the only other person I know who loves the moon and the night as much as I do. Well, that is, until I met 'him'.  
  
I could always hear Sora scolding me for referring to him as 'him'. She wouldn't have liked it, how I acted when he was in my mind. If she had been there, that is. So many things happened to me in such a short period of time. To me, to Sora's people, to Sora. It all started that night, after I had said goodbye to Cato. Sora came to my hut, draped in the robes of a mage. She held herself straight, but loose. Her arms curled at her sides making my eyes drawn to her hands. Her eyes warmed at the sight of me. Her voice was soft and had lulling qualities. I had loved it when I was a child. We walked deep into the forests outside of Dashina. I wonder if we ever returned to the same spot. We always went to where we could best see the moon. Sometimes we walked in silence. Sometimes I would dance, and memorize the ground I stepped upon, and the feathers of owls I would touch when they flew to me, and the flowers my feet would pass by. The flowers would remember my feet, my movements creating a bit of wind, just enough that they are blown. They never complained. Maybe it was a break from their usual life. To feel the wind brush against their stems must have been different. I would remember if I was them. I would like the change.  
  
Sora leaned against the base of a large oak, her eyes closed. She began to sing and I smiled at the familiar sound, the familiar song. I didn't join her. I was pulled away, into a clearing. The air told me so. It had been warning me all morning and afternoon. The moon was full, and it agreed with the air. That is where I found the waterfall. There was a sudden overhang with a waterfall washing over its surface. The land was flat before it, and then slanted upwards. It looked perfect to me; quietly cascading down smooth stone into a narrow river I had encountered only few times before. The moon made it all shine, and I knew I had to taste the water. I wanted to feel it, let the water know how beautiful it was. If I were the water that traveled in such a majestic way, I would want to know I was beautiful. That my taste was perfect and divine. I wore a white silk dress that swished with me as I walked, something I hope the water loved about it as I did about. I believe the waterfall would have wanted to hear a lovely swish. I stared up at the moons and raised my arms above my head in salute. I loved their light on my face, the true moon eerily pale white, like my own skin. I was part of that surface, creamy and untouched.  
  
I leaned down to the water, my knees folded by my sides. I slipped my hands simultaneously into the river. I loved the cool feeling of the water on my skin, refreshing. I closed my eyes and breathed. I removed my hands and gingerly placed my bear feet into the water. I hoped the flowing water enjoyed my touch as I did its. I kneeled down into the stream at the base of the waterfall, the skirt of my dress treading in the water. Sora would be displeased when she saw it was wet, but I couldn't help myself. Looking up at the waterfall I smiled. I began to sing. The sound departed from my mouth and trailed along the clearing, each word clear and flowing. I raised my arms once again in salute to this beauty of nature and the moon. Something as exquisite as this should feel love. That's when I looked down and saw his reflection in the water.  
  
He was so much like the moon that I loved. His skin was pale white and his hair was as platinum blonde as mine. It was more silver than blonde though, and glowed so well in the moonlight. His eyes were red as blood. With my back facing him I rose from the water, my hair damp from the spray of the waterfall and my skirt soaked and clung to my legs. "Did you come to see the moons too?" It was the first thing I said to him, my voice smooth. I turned to face him and I smiled up into his frown. He simply nodded. His boots were wet from standing in the stream. "Together in unison, the waterfall and the moon. The water glows", I said to him. He moved closer to me and seemed relieved to see I didn't move away. He wore the uniform of a soldier. "What are you doing out here?" he asked me. He just seemed curious. With eyes like those I suppose I should have been afraid of him, but they didn't seem hostile then. I smiled. "To taste"  
  
He simply gazed at me, deep into my eyes. He didn't think I was strange, just curious. His gaze held a strange love and admiration, as though they'd never known to love before. His eyes loved the sight before them. It was nice to know he liked the waterfall as well. It began to rain, but just lightly.  
  
"To taste, eh?" he smirked at me. Rain began to dampen my face and skin. I could hear Sora's song in my mind. He walked to the waterfall, and opened his mouth. I felt him take hold of my hand and bring me to the waterfall. The flowing liquid fell into his mouth. He pulled me against his body, and his lips descended unto mind faster than I could stop him. He opened my lips with his tongue and the water plunged into my mouth and it couldn't have tasted more pure. I reveled in the cleansing taste in my mouth, his lips firmly pressed to mine. His tongue touched mine, sharing the taste, tasting each other. I had never felt like this before. A burning sensation flowed through me. Everything about it was overwhelming. I clung to him and I could feel his armour through my thin dress. I danced with his tongue and the moon called to me and showered me in light. I could suddenly see Sora in my mind and I pulled away from him. I wasn't sure if I should be doing such things with a stranger. I still clung to his neck and I stared up into his eyes.  
  
"Come with me", he whispered. His eyes were dazed and filled with a longing I didn't understand.  
  
"No", I told him. He made me feel things I never had felt before but he didn't control me enough to take me away from my destiny.  
  
"Why?" he asked as he began to rub his cheek against mine. I suppose I should have found this strange for I didn't know who he was.  
  
"Duty", I replied. Sora always said I could say many things in few words.  
  
"You don't know me", I told him after, my hands still played with silver hairs at the back of his neck.  
  
"Tell me then. I feel like I've always known you"  
  
I thoughtfully looked up at him, then smiled. "I'm a moonchild" He nodded. "So am I" I stared pointedly at his armour, so he explained he was a soldier. I asked him why. He told me because he had no other choice.  
  
"Without Lord Folken I would be nothing. He gives me power" His eyes glowed then. "I love the feel of a hunt. Do you understand what I mean, moonchild?" I nodded. There was a thrill to chase I understood. "We are to destroy a village tomorrow. No point really, just to get the mage. There's a thrill to bloodshed" I understood this would be the beginning of what the tremors had told us, this is what they had meant. The bloodshed to come. He would be part of the men that killed and destroyed.  
  
"Why do you love power?" I asked him. I had always had power; I was to save my people from him and the army he was a part of. Maybe I just didn't understand the lust for it because I had always had possession of it. Possession of the moonstone.  
  
"It is something anyone with a mind of their own wants. People who don't wish for power wish to be lead" I nodded.  
  
If I had been different, maybe I would have found this man sick and bloodthirsty. But I couldn't see him that way, this vision of perfection. He still held me around my waist and the light rain did nothing to cool my body. I placed my hand on his chest and looked up into his pale face. "Name"  
  
He was beginning to become used to my small sentences. "Dilandau", he told me. "Dilandau Albatou". I smiled and repeated his name in a hushed whisper. That's when her song hit me once again, and I knew Sora was coming to find me. She wouldn't like me in such an intimate position as this with a stranger. I was torn. Dilandau wasn't a stranger. He loved the night and the moon like me. I closed my eyes and pushed away from him. He tightly held my waist, his face suddenly looking panicked. "Why are you leaving? What are you-"  
  
I pressed my lips against his like I had the first time and pulled away. I ran out of the river, the beautiful water splashing droplets across my ankles. "Wait!" he called to me. I turned back. His hair had dripped into his face, wet from the waterfall and the rain. "What is your name?"  
  
"We will meet again", I said. "I trust in the moon" Sora's song was becoming louder and I knew she was moving closer. "You know my name!" I called back to him.  
  
"Think of me when it rains" was all he said. With that I ran out of the clearing to search for Sora, leaving behind a beautiful stranger I had fallen in love with.  
  
' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '  
  
A/N: Yes, the narrator is Sora, Sakura Shinguji-Albatou. And he doesn't physically take her way, but her heart so to speak. So that was my large amount of fluff before I move into the fate of Sora and her village (that being Dashina). Thank you to cat, esca_fan, Sakura Shinguji-Albatou, and Wink57CS (and Wink I must say you are high in my books, reviewing BOTH my fics :D). I love the reviews, keep them coming!  
  
' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' 


	4. The Deception

A/N: Thanks to Mistress of Darkness, Bloody Mary, Ana, Infinitis, Nagryal, and all the others below for reviewing! I love it, keep it coming!  
  
Sakura Shinguji-Albatou: *also pats on her head* Good job :D. And yes, I wanted to get at him at a different level, I was thinking that Dilandau could have a very different character at night. More calm, possibly serene. Now what I want to know is where you're getting this they're brother and sister thing, though I can see why they'd be connected like that. But no, Allen is Celena's brother, Dilandau is her love interest. I wouldn't make things /that/ weird.  
  
Geniusgirl; The Original: Thank you! *attempts to blush* For your question, they're meeting a bit before the movie begins, probably not over a year before. Basically Hitomi hasn't gone to their world yet, but the war has started.  
  
Wink57CS: Thanks for reviewing! And I'm glad you noticed that. I was trying to show why Celena would be able to love him so easily, and how she understands him and sees him differently than your regular person. I was a bit worried I went at it the wrong way, but you've quenched my fears :D Thanks again!  
  
Ryuu Angel: Yay! You started reading it, I was waiting for you :D I suppose it does have a silvery quality to it... I'm glad you like it so far. Thanks!  
  
The lady winged Knight. S: Alright, alright, I'll update the other one too. But I must admit I like this one quite a bit more. Sorry that this doesn't suit your tastes, but thanks for reading anyway :D  
  
Sand3: Yes lovely quoting :D I'm glad you like it! I've read a bit your Dilandau/ Folken 'Mask of Insomnia', I'll admit, so I got excited for some reason when I saw you had reviewed. I promise I'll review your fic, I just didn't have the time before! Just thought I'd let you know it's high on my list. Thanks for reviewing :D  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, it's true, despite popular belief, I do not own Escaflowne. -._-*  
  
' ' ' ' ' ' ' 'Moonchild: The Deception' ' ' ' ' ' ' '  
  
I knew. I knew what had conspired between the boy and my child. I knew what would happen that next day. I imagined my villagers would question Celena afterwards, why had I not told them? Why had I kept my knowledge to myself? Could I have saved them? They would have to trust Celena for the rest of their lives, they should have understood now was the time to start. My people would never see me again. I gave Celena a curt nod, and she understood like she always did, the way she always seemed to know. Her powers were to be applied. Everything I had taught her, everything, it was all for what would precede in the next few hours, before the sun lit the sky. The time when she would work best.  
  
I met the brigade at the front, before their attack. I was what they wanted, I knew. My stroll was uneventful, the forest quiet in the early morning, apprehensive. The almost calmness fell like shadows over my face. Dashina was in a shallow valley, easily viewable from a certain space along the rim of the rift. They had found their way there, after much plotting and searching. The army awaited for the signal to begin their destruction. A man stood with his head bowed but his shoulders slacked. That was when I first met him.  
  
He was much like my child's Dilandau, pale skinned and hunting for power. I concentrated on his sick grin when he saw me approach them. The shadows still covered my glass face. He knew I was the mage of the town. I gave myself to them willingly, I gave them no need to attack my village. I called him Lord and he took me without a second glance. "Destroy the town", were the first words I heard from his lips. His warriors flew into battle to kill my people even though they would gain nothing from it; he loved to ruin that which was created. He loved the smell of destruction, of others sorrow, fear, and pain. I told him my name, and he smiled the way he always had since he had forgotten what love was; his whole face contorted, his eyes looking crazed. "You and I will destroy the world Sora. It will end our pain"  
  
I looked out over my city, watching it burn and hearing people scream. The ground was soaked with blood and the air was thick with a black smoke that made me choke and others gasp for breath. I looked sadly out over my home. I would miss Celena, my child. She had done an excellent job, though no one could ever know. I knew I was never to lay eyes on her again. The moon pooled its light over this scene, almost as if all of its beams focused on my home.  
  
I regarded my Lord stoically, listening in my mind to his earlier words. I sighed. My poor Folken-sama.  
  
' ' ' ' ' ' ' '  
  
To an outsider's eye, the village of Dashina that day was massacred. None would be able to believe the bloodshed. The air was rank and smelled of burning flesh and the blood of those dead, the smoke making one's eyes water, and their lungs swell and contort. Their mouths would have become dry and burning with salt, the taste of what they inhaled tortured their throat and insides leaving them gagging. It was enough to make one vomit. The worst were the sounds of terror, the blood-curdling screams that echoed, crying and sobbing, each one more terrified than the next, the pain inflicted on these people reverberating through the forests.  
  
Celena thought she'd done quite a good job. Maybe a bit exaggerated, but she was proud of her overachievement. It didn't matter though, as long as her people were safe and the army of soldiers believed they were destroying and killing a village of people. She had lead her people farther back into the forests, where they could safely hide. She had eagerly prepared the night before, excitement pumping through her veins. She had placed a large pot that had been molded in her village in a clearing in the forest, quite a few yards in front of Dashina. The army would reach this destination before her village. The pot was all she needed to trick them.  
  
She created a shield; they saw her village, they destroyed her village, and they killed the people of her village. It was all an illusion though, simply made by her recreating her Dashina in her mind, allowing the soldiers to believe it was the real thing. The pot from the town created a connection from Dashina's actual location to the clearing. Celena smiled as she used the moon and its stone to cast shadows and illusions; smells, sights, and tastes all mirages of the truth. The darkness easily played tricks on the soldiers' minds. She could feel the moonstone radiating power from within her self. She took great enjoyment in her own ruse, letting each nameless person scream louder than the next, easily convincing the soldiers. Secretly she hoped Dilandau would enjoy the slaughter she had gave to him, that it had made him feel alive.  
  
The villagers all tightly held their few belongings close to them. The people of Dashina were not those filled with greed and did not care strongly for simple possessions, but the few objects they valued they cherished with all their hearts. Hence why they had felt obliged to carry one or two with them while fleeing. It had hindered very few as they had ran panic stricken through the forest to safety. Many still calming themselves, they observed the young girl that sat beneath the branches of a large tree, her brows furrowed in concentration. Sweat trickled down her neck and back and her white dress clung damply to her frame. Her knees were folded in a cross-legged position and her hands were balled into fists against her chest instead of in prayer. They had been woken early to her call; she had made them spring awake with her mind, wishing for urgency and silence. Those that valued their lives followed her; Sora had advised it, so they all had decided to trust the girl. All had found their resolutions breaking down and the girl inching her way into their hearts.  
  
She was powerful, they could see this by her accomplishments. She could keep them safe. Celena would lead them and most accepted this after many silent hours watching the young girl before them. Many clasped hands in hope of a bright future, in hope that the world would survive the war that would soon come. After one day had passed and the army had receded, the pale girl turned and smiled beautifully at them and laughed. "All done", she said, and got up and began walking back to the real Dashina.  
  
' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' Dilandau lazily rode his horse at a slow trot along with his band of newly assigned soldiers. He would be the leader of these Slayers. He smirked delightfully. He would control them, make them do whatever he wanted. He loved the power. He was even more powerful than a regular human, he mused to himself. Of course he was only part Dragon kin, but he was superior to most and that was all he needed for now. He chuckled to himself lightly. This had been a most wonderful day.  
  
Attacking the small helpless town had been more fun than he ever could have imagined. Slicing off heads, legs, arms, ears even, just to draw out the pain. Cutting a person from shoulder to torso, watching the blood spill from their gaping bodies, their faces contorted in shock and pain. How he loved to hear them scream. How he loved the smell of blood covering his hands and soaking into the ground. The bodies limp and faceless in the mud, the ground still wet from the earlier rainfall. The village now a grave.  
  
The rainfall. Ah yes, the other reason why his mood had peaked. That lovely pale creature of the moon with her beautiful face and curving body. He had been walking in the forest after becoming restless earlier that afternoon, that's when he had seen her in the clearing near the waterfall. In the full moonlight she had stood, the beams glistening on her skin like she was part of it, part of the creamy mystical surface of the moon, part of the its light, part of its glow. He wouldn't have been able to resist her even if he had tried. She was a temptress though she was oblivious to this fact.  
  
He had been awed by her, kneeling in the stream, praising the moon it seemed for its beauty, something he loved and praised as well. The night, the moon, things he had never shared with anyone before in his life. He had to take her, that quiet, wide-eyed girl. She had not been afraid of him when he had approached her. Had not flinched away from his red eyes or his armour, or even his touch...  
  
That cavern that was her mouth. He wanted to explore it, taste it; he wanted more and he wanted her. 'Think of me when it rains...' Oh, and he would always think of her when it did. How could he forget that moon goddess? He grimaced remembering how easily he had let her slip away, not even catching her name. The only thing he knew was that she was a moonchild, just like him.  
  
Dilandau smiled. Maybe he could go back and find her one day, claim her and take her with him. He wanted to share the night with her and take her wherever she wanted to go. "Hey! Chesta!"  
  
Chesta, a psychic who was one of his soldiers, turned and looked back at him. "Yes Dilandau-sama?"  
  
"You know that village we destroyed? Did there happen to be any others around there?" Dilandau had heard Chesta was familiar with this area.  
  
"Any around there? No sir, that was a strange people they were, strongly believed in magic and their mages. That's why they took to living so far into the forests away from other places. They lived off the land mostly, never got many things from the outside world I've been told"  
  
Dilandau's eyebrows creased. "So if I ran into anyone in that area...-"  
  
"They would have had to be part of the village", Chesta chuckled after this. "They'd be long gone now sir, we left no survivors remember? They were taken completely off guard so no one could have known, except for the mage of course, but she seemed quite accepting with the idea that her village was going to-"  
  
"Chesta, shut up"  
  
Dilandau continued riding, his jaw now tight in anger, images of a certain blonde girl being slaughtered swirling around in his head and behind his eyelids.  
  
' ' ' ' ' ' ' '  
  
A/N: I took soooo long to update this, I know, but after this, as many of you may be pleased to know, I will also update TtRH. Soon. Hopefully. I'll try. I haven't been able to concentrate on this since Christmas when I received a certain *cough* DVD *cough* (PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN) *cough*  
  
Aye, so anyways, considering I haven't stopped watching that movie for the past few weeks it's been hard getting this work done (God I love that movie). I'm trying to come up with a stable plot for this because it keeps changing in my mind but I think I have something down. I always want to write a long chapter and then I never do.... Oh well, I try. Yay! Stuff leading into the movie has happened! Aren't you excited? I am! (Aye! Seeeaaa turtles!)  
  
Please do review. I love it! :D  
  
And thanks to my lovely beta Cat. 


	5. Tsubasa no Kami

' ' ' ' ' ' ' 'Moonchild: Tsubasa no Kami' ' ' ' ' ' ' '  
  
My mind floats in and out of misery. I suppose I am hardly even here, hardly even alive. Being here in this place has made me forget what happiness was. My lord can think of only sadness and my mind is overcome with his grief and his loss. In the beginning all I could think of was my moonchild. My Celena. How lovely it would be to see her face. How wonderful it would be to run my hand across her smooth skin, feel her silky hair once again. Folken never touches me. I have come to love him though. I do not believe it to be genuine love, but it is a love all the same. I pity this powerful monster. I am resigned to my fate and him.  
  
I imagine he feels some attachment to me. I give him his answers. I am his adviser, the one he turns to. And I have not failed him yet. He kills millions, my love. He does not think twice of his murders. Oh, his crimes. He lives in hell because he wants it. I watch him, this deranged man. He no longer knows what he truly wants. He wishes for his pain to end, but by doing so he increases it tenfold. Not many understand him and his ways. Why he does these things. I have looked into his past and now understand. He has a vision. What he thinks is best for the world. And he plans to accomplish it. Even though it is not his fate. His is a fate undefined because he has changed it so. I envy him. I would never go against my fate.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Celena sighed and wiped her brow with the back of her hand. The sun was high in the sky, informing the young girl it was either noon or soon to be. She picked up her things and moved to sit beneath a tree in the shade and observe her work. She had poured sand she had found in Sora's cabinet all along the barriers of the village. It had been one of their first lessons, a protecting spell so to speak. Celena smiled at the memory. She had been picking wild flowers when Sora had approached her. They hardly ever had lessons in the day so Celena had been caught off guard. Sora hadn't said a word, but simply had taken one of her picked flowers and laid it on the ground.  
  
"Do you know how to make something disappear Celena?" she had asked, not looking at her but focusing on the flower.  
  
"You can't", she had replied with finality. "There is always something left over when doing magic. You can't make something completely go away"  
  
Sora nodded. "But, you can always create the illusion that something that is there, isn't. Our work is full of deceit Celena. To protect yourself, sometimes you must trick others"  
  
Sora had then taken a small vile from inside the folds of her dress and lightly poured the contents around the small flower. Sora moved her hands to her chest, Celena's eyes following them. Sora looked up at her. "Can you see your flower now?"  
  
Celena had returned her eyes to where the flower had been. Her eyes widened in curiosity. It had vanished. "It's still there Celena, and you would be able to see it if you had stayed focused on it. The sand is ground from a stone that is known to trick the eye. This spell does not rely on the moon as most of the others have. It is used for protection"  
  
Sora finally looked her straight in the eye. Celena had understood that one day she would need to know this.  
  
Celena took a long drink from her water pouch. She hoped no Zaibach troops would come back this way any time soon hoping to claim their supposed conquered land. Her barrier would make the village permanently invisible to a wandering stranger in the forest, but it could not protect her village from attack. No, the spell was certainly not powerful enough for that. She new of a shielding spell, but it could only cover a certain amount of space and she could only hold it up for so long. She had decided it would be best to use the least amount of her energy. Her home would be safe for the meantime.  
  
"Celena!" The blonde girl turned her head to see Cato running towards her, accompanied by her three younger sisters. A bright smile spread across Celena's face in greeting. "Celena, Celena, what are you doing sitting out here in this hot sun? You and your delicate skin will burn redder than a rose by afternoon time!" Celena's childhood friend perched one hand on her hip, and waggled one finger with the other. Celena shook her head in mirth; Cato of course knew exactly what she had been doing. Celena couldn't help but enjoy the friendly teasing; she received very little of it lately.  
  
Cato's three sisters eyed her with curiosity, the youngest two too shy to say anything to her. The eldest, maybe about 8 years of age, ran up beside Cato. "Did you make us safe?"  
  
Celena nodded. Even it wasn't entirely true, she didn't want to worry anyone. "Are you finished?" Cato asked, serious for the moment in case she was intruding on Celena's work. Celena nodded her head.  
  
"Good! Now, Emyr give me that basket and we'll start setting things out. Yes, yes, thank you for carrying it all this way. Anyway, as you can see Celly, I brought us a picnic. It is just too beautiful a day to waste, don't you think? Oh, and I brought you a sun hat, goodness knows how hot your face will be if you venture out from under this tree again-"  
  
Celena merely nodded as a sunhat was placed on her head and a basket of food began to be set out beside her. Cato was naturally talkative, which was fine with Celena who hardly spoke and preferred to listen. Cato waved her sisters away, sending them off to play while she got the picnic ready. Celena couldn't help but grin; Cato was doing this all simply to brighten her spirits. Cato made a decorative set up of cloth laid out with cheese and fruit on top. She began sprinkling herbs around the dishes artfully, Celena entertained by watching her movements. Cato picked a berry from one of the cloths and popped into her mouth, the red juice staining her fingers. The red reminded Celena of a certain crimson-eyed man and she blushed. How was it her thoughts still turned to him even after the soldiers were long gone?  
  
"Do you miss her?"  
  
Celena looked up at Cato to find the brunette's expression suddenly serious. Celena realized she meant Sora. She nodded her head. She did miss her mentor. Terribly.  
  
Cato sighed. "Everyone is depending on you now Celena. You won't have Sora to help you out of trouble" Cato reached for Celena's wrist and held it.  
  
"I wish she hadn't left so soon. I know she has taught you, but.... you've never been put under this sort of pressure before, it was always just practice, I assume anyway...."  
  
Celena looked down over the picnic as the berries' juice began to run down over the cheese. Was she prepared enough to take all this responsibility? She hadn't felt doubt until now...she had trusted that Sora had taught her well.  
  
"The villagers will all be watching you, trying to see when you will slip up, not reach their standards, when you finally make a mistake" Cato was looking into her eyes. "I am awed by your courage. I think I would break under such pressure"  
  
Celena nodded. "Even if I do make mistakes.... the moon will always aid me to right them. It certainly hasn't let me down yet" Celena gave her friend a light smile. "You are safe. And I will be fine"  
  
Cato smiled appreciatively. She had wanted to make sure her friend was dealing with her situation well. She laughed lightly. "The moon will always be your friend Celena"  
  
She cleared her throat and ate another berry, smiling mischievously. "So tell me...Who is this 'Dilandau'?"  
  
Celena choked on the piece of cheese she was eating. "Wh-what?!" Cato laughed whole-heartedly while Celena stared at her in absolute shock and horror. "Remember when I came to keep you company the other night? And I slept in your hut?" Cato asked, still giggling. Celena nodded numbly. "You talk in your sleep", Cato managed to make out before going into another fit of giggles.  
  
"I-...I didn't, did I? Oh no,...what did I say Cato?!" , Celena questioned desperately, looking more horrified than ever. Cato keeled over laughing. "Cato! CATO! What did I say?!"  
  
Celena scrambled on top of her slightly hysterical friend holding her wrists down. Cato was the only person she'd ever been able to hold such a close relationship with; she was also the only person she would have spoken with above a normal talking voice.  
  
"CATO!"  
  
"Alright! Alright!" Cato snorted one last time before looking up at her friend.  
  
"You said-"Cato then leaned up and whispered in Celena's ear.  
  
Celena made a slight shriek of horror. "No, no, I couldn't have, I didn't! Did I really?"  
  
Cato laughed. "No, not really. You just mumbled his name a few times. I just wanted to see how you'd react"  
  
"Cato! You- you-"  
  
"Tell me when you think of a good insult, right now I want to know who this mystery man of your dreams is"  
  
"Well, he, uh...-"Celena blushed scarlet.  
  
"You two are soooo weird"  
  
Cato and Celena looked up to see Cato's three little sisters were back. Celena then realized she had Cato's wrists pinned to the ground and she was still half on top of her. "Oh", she muttered and sat up again, becoming redder than she was before.  
  
Cato laughed at Celena's discomfort then turned to her siblings. "You got bored did you?"  
  
When her sisters nodded she turned back to Celena. "Well, what do you think Celly? Lunch is ready?" Celena nodded her head and the three girls began to eat the berries and cheese in handfuls.  
  
"See, aren't they just little monsters?" Cato asked, smiling. Celena just smiled back and ate another red berry wondering what the 'man of her dreams' might be doing right now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I eyed him with curiosity. He had an arrogant air to him, constantly giving a smug smirk if not reprimanding his soldiers for making any small mistakes. His hair was platinum blonde, almost white. His eyes were blood red and seeing into him I could tell he loved the thrill of slaughter. What strange taste in men my child had.  
  
Folken-sama had brought me along with him for addressing Dilandau's small army. I was glad. There was something about this man. He was bloodthirsty, much like Folken. But there was something else. Something else to him. He was so much more alive. I could tell he could be changed. That one day he would leave this life of slaughter behind, change himself. Start afresh. And never look back. This was the difference between him and my lord. Dilandau had life. Folken had only death.  
  
"What is the purpose of this meeting Folken-sama?" Dilandau asked in his same arrogant manner, his men neatly filed behind him.  
  
"To inform you of your purpose", Folken answered. He stood in front of his throne and I saw his back stiffen from Dilandau's tone. He demanded respect.  
  
"Our purpose?" Dilandau's troops seemed to bristle with curiosity at this, looking expectantly up at my lord. Such power hungry soldiers.  
  
"I have a special job for you". Folken smirked slightly at this, always an indication that he was pleased with himself.  
  
"Does this involve the Dragon Armor?" Dilandau asked.  
  
A smirk was his only reply. The formal conversation continued in this manner, but I tuned out the words, already knowing what they spoke of. My lord had taken a great interest in the Dragon Armor, Escaflowne. An obsession. In his hands he could destroy the world with it, rid himself and the planet of their pain. Of course, there was one other who stood in his way. My lord's younger brother, the person to be blamed for my Lord's pain. The fate of this world was not set, but even so I knew the possibilities. The Dragon Armor choosing Van was one of them. I was omniscient in regards to knowledge of the Dragon Armors. They were things I had always known, but had thought little of until my stay with Folken. I knew how they worked. How they thrived off demon blood. How Escaflowne, like myself, lived by the moon.  
  
I thought back to my making of the moonstone and almost laughed at my ignorance. How I didn't realize what I was regenerating at the time. How I had so easily assumed it was entirely my creation. And now my Celena had it. My darling Celena.  
  
"We'll be in charge of capturing the Tsubasa no Kami? That's it?"  
  
Dilandau's sneering voice drew me from my reverie, reminding me of my main worry.  
  
"Not only that. When the time comes though, you will be in charge of this task. Am I understood?"  
  
There was a chorus of "Yes, Folken-sama" and the obnoxious albino accompanied by his charges were dismissed. I watched the boy go, suddenly interested. He seemed to be upset about something. And not something small. Maybe he missed my moonchild like I did?  
  
I would have delved deeper into the matter, but he had already left the room, leaving me to scold myself for trying to make a connection with the boy. Folken looked at me pointedly, then began to walk away. Ah yes, he wanted me to find the Tsubasa no Kami. The keeper of Escaflowne. I smiled bitterly. I already knew exactly where she was. And the only way to rid her of the danger she was now in, I would have to remove the moonstone. Send it far away.  
  
I looked to the sky to see my moon. And my moon's twin. Perfect.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I took sooo long to update this. I'm so lazy, I know, and I had a bit of writer's block I suppose you could say. Anyway, this story is, thankfully, still alive. And yes, I have decided that Hitomi isn't the original Tusbasa no Kami, or at least isn't the true Tsubasa no Kami. I always got that feeling from the movie, that she wasn't meant to get thrown in with this crazy messed world. Also, if you've ever noticed, whenever Escaflowne is "alive", it always becomes dark. Completely out of the blue. And when it is no longer "alive" it becomes day again. I really wanted to have an explanation for that, hence saying that Escaflowne lives by the moon.  
  
Thanks to Sand 3, Bloody Mary, Sakura Shinguji-Albatou, and Mistress of Darkness for reviewing! I love it. 


	6. Descending

Moonchild: Descending   
  
A girl lay atop a roof, still dressed in her school uniform, trying to sleep. She was dreaming of a memory from her past, a reality or an imagining, she would never be sure.  
  
While she was unconscious however, she didn't see a small glistening stone float down from the sky to enter her chest, leaving her glowing an ethereal colour for a moment. It was probably for the best she had missed it; she wouldn't have believed it if she had seen it.  
  
But it might have helped her understand why she was suddenly so tired. The stone was used to living off of its former carrier's energy, which was in much more abundance. It was starving for energy and took most of hers.  
  
So when the girl's friend came to wake her, she had no idea what had just transpired. Hence why she continued on as if nothing had happened at all. She had just missed something that would change her life entirely.  
  
Celena sat up fast on her mat, gasping and clutching her chest. The dream hadn't been horrific or even fast-paced, but she found her breath came short anyway and had never been more terrified in her life. She grasped her chest for hours afterwards, on the verge of weeping. The dream had been true. That girl, whoever she was, wherever she was, now had what was hers.  
  
The moonstone.  
  
Celena put her face in her hands and rocked back and forth. She could not think of what else to do. If she were to stop this war and protect her people, how could she without her moonstone? How could she without her main magic source? It was where her power dwelled. It was as if a part of her had been taken away. She could hardly remember her life without the moonstone, life without so much power. She felt weak and sick from the loss.  
  
Before she even realized what she was doing she was running, fast, to the outskirts of her city. She stopped when she reached the invisible border around the town. Good. It was still intact. She let out a long a breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding in. They were safe for now. She walked slowly back to her hut, wondering what others dreamt of in their sleep. Passing by each small home she couldn't help but give them her best wishes. She loved these people even though they would never return her affection.  
  
So she pondered instead why it was gone. How would it be taken from her? And where was this girl it had been given to? Celena paused and looked up at the twin moons in the sky, eyes widening in realization. She didn't know how she could tell, but she felt for certain it was there, on the moon that was alive. And that it was safe for now. And yet, how did it...  
  
And again, the only other person who knew about it was...  
  
Celena covered her pale forehead with her hand in frustration. Her only answer made her head feel feverish. Why would Sora take it away from her? Sora loved her, wanted the best for their people, did she not? But who else could have done it? Sora had made it, or at least had brought it to life. It could only respond to Celena or Sora. Celena stared up at the moon searching for answers, and for once finding none. She went back to her hut, feeling the only thing she could do now was attempt to rest and hope for things to become clear.  
  
And they did. Eventually. The Zaibach army had to want the stone for something. It was powerful, that was for certain, and Sora was simply protecting her from their hunting it and her down. Or at least, this was all Celena could think of after a three days of racking her brain for reasons.  
  
Celena felt a small pinch and looked up to see Cato looking at her worriedly.  
  
"You've been so quiet lately Celena. Well at least more than usual," Cato allowed a small smile to slip in at this and then continued. "What's been bothering you? Aside from the obvious,... but even you said we were safe for now. Are we not?"  
  
Celena grasped her friends hands quickly as she was beginning to feel dizzy. "Yes, Cato, we are safe. It's just..."  
  
Cato urged her to continue with her eyes but Celena knew involving her would not be wise. "Cato, I'm going to leave"  
  
The statement came as a shock to both of them. Celena hadn't realized until then that that was truly what she planned to do.  
  
"But...why?"  
  
Cato was grasping her hands hard. Celena sighed. "Something has been taken from me and I intend to get it back. I need it" She spoke it softly and it surprised her how much the words rang true.  
  
Cato looked upset at first and said nothing, then slowly gave Celena's hands a light squeeze and moved them back to her lap. "I don't quite understand. But I'm sure this is something that deals with your magic, and I'm afraid I'm not Sora and will be no help to you. But at least tell me, where do you plan to go?"  
  
Celena smiled slightly. "Go back to where I was before I ever had Sora" Cato looked up at her expectantly.  
  
"Back to my brother"  
  
Cato's mouth moved into a small "o". Celena sighed for the millionth time it seemed today. It appeared that she was just as thirsty for power as her love was, if not more so. She planned to leave immediately, taking some of her supplies with her. The girl would soon descend to Gaia, and would then travel with Celena's brother, Allen. Celena couldn't explain how she knew this, but she did.  
  
She gave Cato a quick peck on the cheek, and left the room without another word. The moon would direct her in her travel so she should start before nightfall. Cato sipped her now cold herbal mint, wondering if she would ever see her friend again.  
  
I stood in light while he hid in the shadows, searching for the Tsubasa no Kami that I had created for him to chase. This way he would not hurt my moonchild, though I feared I had hurt her anyway by taking away her life source. But there was no other way. I almost feel pity for the girl I have given my moonstone, but only almost. And they think she is a goddess. They have not seen my Celena.  
  
I can still remember ripping it from her caring grasp and sending it away to this other girl of the Mystic Moon. Folken takes back his hood and asks me where she has descended. I feel the moonstone and know it is now with Van. Unexpected. I can't help but wonder what this will entail between the girl and the other Dragon, but my curiosity is soon cut short. I don't know how I can tell, but I know she has left Dashina. I can feel it. She must have left days ago. My hands clutch my skirt. What could she be thinking?  
  
He couldn't help but a let a small sick giggle out. Think of me when it rains was what he had said to her. Think of me. As if she could now. Slaughtered like all of her people. Slaughtered.  
  
God, how he hated the rain. And here he was about to fight in it with the other Dragon over some girl. Van had his girl to protect and kill for. What did he have? A dead girl who he was in love with, that's what he had. Yeah, he loved her. Couldn't stop thinking about the girl. The moonchild. He giggled a bit more.  
  
"I hate the rain. It makes me so depressed" He slid his sword along the back of his neck. Dilandau was no longer in the mood for killing dragons.  
  
Dilandau was so concentrated on the fight he didn't see a small figure standing to the side, watching their battle. No one even noticed when Dilandau's horse exploded that his fall was cushioned by a thin sheen of silver. And when the ground began to fall in beneath their feet, everyone was too distracted to notice when nimble arms carried Dilandau out of harms way. He reached out for the arms and could have sworn he saw a pale face above him, but when he opened his eyes he was surrounded by his Slayers and not by the girl who plagued his mind. Unfortunately for Dilandau the figure had quickly moved away to find Allen and his currently immobile caravan.  
  
A/N: Sorry that this is so short, but I just really wanted to get this updated before I left for camp. Thanks to Wink57CS, Bloody Mary, Sakura Shinguji-Albatou, and Infinitis for reviewing. I love you guys :D 


End file.
